Jedai untuk Naruto
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Ini, 'kan, hari ulang tahun Hinata. Kenapa judulnya 'untuk Naruto' ? - Berawal dari jedai, berakhir dengan forehead-kiss. Aww, manis sekali hadiah ulang tahun dari Naruto untuk Hinata kali ini./Yeyey, birthday fic untuk Hime-chan!


**DISCLAIMER | Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **...**

 **Jedai untuk Naruto**

Jedai? Jepit badai? Jepit rambut dengan model serupa yang sering dipakai kaum hawa belakangan ini?

Sebenarnya semua jepit rambut sama saja. Tapi, yang bentuknya agak gendut dan tidak memanjang itu sedang populer di kalangan cewek. Hinata ingin memberikannya pada Naruto, seorang cowok anak basket yang disukainya sejak lama.

...Tunggu! Untuk apa Hinata memberikan jedai pada Naruto? Dalam rangka apa? Lagipula, Naruto bukan seorang cewek, 'kan?

"P-poni Naruto-kun terlihat mengganggu setiap kali dia bermain..." jawab Hinata malu-malu saat ditanya Sakura, satu-satunya orang yang diberitahunya soal ini. "J-jadi... kupikir akan lebih baik j-jika dia menjepitnya pakai jedai."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi mendengar jawaban Hinata tersebut. Kalau dipikir-pikir, alasan itu masuk akal. Karena itu, ia ingin melihat seberapa mengganggunya poni Naruto yang runcing-runcing itu di mata Hinata, sampai-sampai anak ini ingin memberi jedai.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura berniat mengajak Hinata untuk melihat Naruto dan timnya latihan di lapangan. Ia mencari-cari Hinata di kelasnya tepat setelah lonceng pulang sekolah, namun cewek Hyuuga itu tak ada di kelasnya. Mungkin sudah pulang, pikir Sakura. Ia pun pergi sendiri ke pinggir lapangan.

"Sakura-san!" Hinata melambai dari sisi lapangan satunya, di dekat kumpulan ransel cowok-cowok yang sedang latihan itu.

Sakura balas melambai dan berlari menuju posisi Hinata. "Kukira kau sudah pulang." Ia menghela nafas lega.

Hinata tersenyum. "Sakura-san masih penasaran, ya?" tebaknya dengan tawa kecil.

Sakura mengangguk cepat.

Suara decitan karena gesekan antara lantai dan sepatu Naruto dkk sudah terdengar sejak tadi. Iris jamrud Sakura mengarah pada mereka yang saling beradu untuk memasukkan bola oranye ke dalam ring. Peluh mereka mulai bercucuran, mulai dari dahi, hidung, pipi, leher, sampai tangan-tangan mereka yang (mungkin) kekar—karena bagian ototnya masih tertutup oleh seragam sekolah.

Sakura segera _auto-focus_ ke Naruto, terkhusus pada daerah sekitar wajahnya. Tring! Naruto memang terlihat risih dengan poni runcing-runcingnya. Bibirnya selalu meniup ke atas untuk menyingkirkan rumput kuning terbalik yang menutupi seluruh dahinya. Terkadang, setelah siapapun mencetak angka, Naruto menyapu dan menahan poninya di atas kepala. Hal itu membuat ia sering ketinggalan merebut bola atau gagal menangkap operan.

Sakura kesal sendiri melihatnya. Ia menoleh pada Hinata, namun si pemalu itu berbicara duluan, "Dulu Naruto-kun punya bandana—a-atau ikat kepala karet apa namanya itu, tapi sudah hilang," jelasnya. "Entah kenapa kupikir jedai lebih baik." Hinata mengangkat bahu.

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Ehm, Hinata, kenapa kau sudah ada di sini lebih cepat dariku?" Ia mulai curiga ada apa-apa soal perasaan Hinata ke Naruto.

Hinata sendiri malah _blushing_. "A-a-aku... Aku..."

"Kenapa?" Sakura menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Jelas ia memaksa Hinata untuk memberi jawaban yang sebenar-benarnya.

"A-aku... d-disuruh Naruto-kun untuk menunggunya... s-sampai pulang..."

Hah? Apa? Demi apa Naruto menyuruh seorang cewek berkorban menungguinya pulang? Laki-laki macam apa itu? Kenapa juga Hinata mau menuruti permintaan bodoh itu?

Jawaban yang sedikit mencurigakan memang. "Kau... menyukai Naruto?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Sss... Hinata _blushing_ lagi.

Nah, Sakura sudah tahu jawabannya! "Ahahaha, oke oke, tidak perlu dijawab sekarang," ujarnya menenangkan. "Semangat menunggunya, ya!" Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata. Ia ingin pulang duluan karena rasa penasarannya telah terhapuskan. "Semangat juga memberi jedainya! Aku pulang duluan, ya! Daaah!" Sakura berlari pulang sambil melambai.

 **...**

Sekolah sudah sepi. Hinata menunggu Naruto di dekat gerbang. Saat bocah berambut duren itu lewat di depan Hinata, ia hanya melihatnya lalu lanjut mendorong sepedanya tanpa menyapa Hinata.

"A-ah, tidak disapa sama sekali." gumam Hinata pelan sambil menunduk. Ia membalikkan tubuh ke arah lapangan.

"Apa?"

Hinata tersentak. "E-eh, b-bukan apa-apa, Naruto-kun!" Ia mengeluarkan tawa paksa untuk menutupi salah tingkahnya.

"Oh, iya," Naruto memutar balik sepedanya, mendekati Hinata yang bersembunyi di tembok bagian dalam. "Jedainya sudah ada?"

Bahu Hinata terangkat lagi karena kaget. Ia menghadap ke Naruto, tapi tak berani melihatnya. "S-sudah!" Cepat-cepat dirogohnya isi ransel ungu yang semula ada di punggungnya itu. "I-ini, Naruto-kun!" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan dan tetap menunduk.

Naruto menyandarkan sepedanya di tembok. "Hinata! Jepitkan itu di poniku, dong!"

"...H-hah?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, terbelalak. Sinar mentari sore yang serupa warna jedai dari Hinata menyilaukan mata Hinata. Ia menutup manik tak berpupil itu dengan punggung tangan kirinya. "

Naruto mengangguk seraya menunjukkan poninya. Ia bergeser sedikit untuk menghalangi cahaya yang membuat Hinata merasa silau—jelas, karena Naruto lebih jangkung daripada gadis manis di depannya itu.

Hinata menurunkan tangannya kembali. Tangan kanannya memainkan jedai yang sedari tadi masih dipegangnya. "K-kau serius, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya yang tentunya tidak yakin dengan permintaan Naruto (yang lagi-lagi) mengejutkan itu. Laki-laki memang sering frontal, tak tanggung-tanggung. Terkadang ini membuat lawan jenis sering tak bisa menebak isi hati dari para lelaki, ya!

"He-em!"

"T-tapi..."

"Ayolah!" paksanya dengan wajah memelas. Memelas! Ada apa dengan Naruto? "Sekali saja!" tekannya kemudian mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan, seperti memohon. Hei, ada yang salah denganmu, Naruto!

Hinata memejamkan mata, lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Rona merah di pipi memang tak bisa dielakkan lagi. Namun, mau tak mau harus melakukannya.

Kembali Hinata membuka matanya dan bersiap untuk 'melayani' orang yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya—Yah, hanya seorang teman, 'kan, sekalipun Hinata mengaguminya sejak dulu, sekalipun Naruto sering meminta Hinata untuk menunggunya hingga selesai latihan basket?

Hinata tersenyum canggung, Naruto balas dengan cengiran tak berdosanya. Cowok Uzumaki itu menekuk lututnya sedikit agar tingginya sama dengan Hinata—atau setidaknya Hinata bisa menjangkau dahinya. Ia juga turut memejamkan mata untuk menghindari salah fokus. Ada yang bisa menebak?

 _'Berjuang, Hinata! Kau pasti bisa! Jangan sampai tanganmu bergetar, lalu salah jepit! Memalukan, tahu!'_

Dengan semangat juang supaya tangannya tak bergetar, Hinata perlahan mengumpulkan seluruh poni yang melintang di dahi Naruto di tangan kirinya. Setelah itu, semua disatukannya di atas kepala Naruto tepat di bagian tengahnya, dan terakhir ia jepit dengan jedai.

Hinata mundur perlahan. Sebenarnya, bulir-bulir keringat grogi sudah membasahi dahi dan lehernya, tapi untung saja poni menutupi dahinya. Ia menunggu reaksi Naruto dengan takut.

Naruto yang sudah berdiri normal memegang-megang hasil kerja Hinata. "Hm, kalau seperti ini, main basket bisa lebih tenang. Terima kasih, ya, Hinata!"

Gadis Hyuuga itu membungkuk. "S-sama-sama, Naruto-kun!"

"Oh, iya," Naruto menjentikkan jari. "Karena kau sudah memberiku jedai, aku mau balas memberi sesuatu." ucapnya misterius.

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. _'Kira-kira, Naruto-kun akan mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan lagi atau apa?'_ batinnya dengan wajah tegang, tepat seperti anak buah yang sedang menanti keputusan dari bos besarnya.

"Coba tutup matamu."

Hinata terkejut lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Naruto tertawa. "Bukan, bukan. Aku tidak mau berbuat macam-macam, kok!" tegasnya.

Tubuh Hinata mulai memanas. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Otot-ototnya kaku. Pikirannya kacau. Tangannya mulai bergetar lagi, tapi ia paksakan untuk menuruti apa kata Naruto barusan.

Gelap. Namun, Hinata bisa melihat betapa tak terkendali sistem kerja otaknya saat ini. Takut, grogi, nyaman, malu, senang. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Ia menunggu apa aksi Naruto berikutnya.

Set

Naruto mengangkat poni Hinata. Di dahi mulus itu telah menempel ratusan bulir keringat. Tangan Naruto menyeka semua air asin itu cepat sampai dahi Hinata kering seperti biasa. Warna kepiting rebus memenuhi wajah Hinata, tapi Naruto tak menghiraukannya. Ia malah tersenyum puas. Ia menurunkan poni Hinata, memegang atas kepalanya, lalu...

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata dan mencium pelan dahi sang gadis. "Selamat ulang tahun, ya," bisiknya kemudian. "Kau sudah bisa buka mata, kok! Hehe..."

Tamatlah sudah Hinata. Dirinya jatuh terduduk di tanah dengan wajah super merah.

Naruto buru-buru jongkok karena panik. "K-kau tak apa-apa, Hinata?! Apa perlu kuantar pulang—Ah, bodoh! Memang harus diantar pulang, Naruto bodoh!" Ia menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"T-tidak usah, Naruto-kun!" cegah Hinata. "A-aku pulang sendiri saja. N-nanti bisa... P-pokoknya aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok!" Ia bangkit berdiri dan merapikan roknya. "N-Nah, aku tidak apa-apa, 'kan? T-erima kasih ucapannya, ya!"

Naruto menggeleng. "Sudahlah, aku antar saja, ya. Hitung-hitung, aku memberi kebaikan saja sebagai hadiahku untukmu." Ia melempar cengiran lagi.

"Bertemu denganmu saja aku sudah bahagia, kok," sahut Hinata jujur, kali ini memberanikan diri untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. "Aku bisa melihatmu senang, itu juga merupakan kebahagiaan untukku. Naruto-kun yang selalu mempercayakanku untuk menolongmu juga membuatku senang," Hinata menunduk sebentar, lalu mendongak lagi. "Tahu, tidak, rasanya diberi kepercayaan oleh orang yang kita kagumi? Bahagia, 'kan? Seperti itulah aku."

"Hee...?"

"N-Naruto-kun... Aku bahagia di dekatmu... Terima kasih hadiah ulang tahunnya!" Senyum Hinata mengembang bak malaikat. Angin semilir meliuk-liukkan rambut lavendernya.

"Yosh!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku diterima, bahkan sebelum menanyakannya!" Ia meraih sepedanya dan menaikinya. "Sebagai tanda terima kasih, ayolah pulang saja bersamaku, ya! Please!" Kakinya sudah bersiap mengayuh.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Perasaan bahagia yang hangat menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Keberanian yang muncul tiba-tiba menghantarkannya pada kebahagiaan bersama orang yang dikaguminya sejak lama. Hm, selamat, ya, Hinata!

Kaki langsing Hinata melangkah mendekati boncengan sepeda Naruto. Pelan-pelan ia naik dan duduk. Rasa deg-degan masih ada, namun bukan seperti yang dulu lagi; berharap. Mungkin degupan semangat karena kebahagiaan yang melingkupi kedua insan itu.

"Siap?"

"Hm!"

Wuuush!

Dengan ini, Naruto takkan sibuk lagi memperbaiki poninya yang mengganggu mata karena tiupan angin saat mengayuh pedal sepedanya. Jedai dari Hinata telah menghapus gangguan itu. Maka, sekarang Naruto pasti bisa mengantar Hinata tanpa hambatan sedikit pun. Selamat berbahagia, ya, kalian!

 **Owaru**

 _ **Bahasanya anak-anak banget, ya? Cuma dua scene pula. Maaf. Padahal udah lima tahun jadi author, tapi bahasanya begini-begini aja. Maaf, semuanya! OTZ**_

 _ **OTAN-OMEEE, HINATA-HIMEEE! Semoga langgeng terus sama Naruto—etjieee udah canon kapalkuuuu! XD Thx for MK-sensei! Thx for NHLs yang udah dukung NH dari awal menduga-duga dan menunggu kepastian sampai canon! Kita akhirnya melewati masa-masa sulit dan berujung kebahagiaan juga kayak ending fic ini, ya! 8'D**_

 _ **Okeee, segitu aja. Jaa ne~**_


End file.
